


Growing Up

by redledgers



Series: Next Generation [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Valya's childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valya's childhood isn't normal, but it works.</p><p>Little snapshots of Valya's life between the ages of 4 and 18</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmares

Natasha was woken by someone tugging on the blanket. She looked down to see Valya standing beside the bed clutching her stuffed moose. "Mama, I had a nightmare about Daddy," she said quietly.

Natasha shifted and held up the blanket so the little girl could climb in beside her. Clint was off on a mission, nothing dangerous, but with SHIELD you never knew. "Daddy will be back soon, sparrow," Natasha whispered.

Valya pressed herself against Natasha's body and Natasha held her there. "I want him back now," she said, sniffling.

"I know, sparrow. I know." She cuddled her daughter close and kissed the top of her head. "Maybe tomorrow we can get him a present for when he gets back," she said. She rubbed Valya's back until the girl's breathing evened. Then she closed her eyes and thanked whatever was out there for the gift of her daughter.


	2. Happy Birthday, Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint gets a birthday surprise.

The fire alarm and the smell of burning toast jerked Clint out of his dream. He bolted out of bed, pulling on a pair of sweat pants, and rushed to the kitchen.

Natasha was holding Valya on her hip at the stove, flipping eggs. Smoke curled from the toaster. "She put it on too high," Natasha explained, sensing his presence behind her.

Valya wriggled down and clutched at her father's leg. "Happy birthday, daddy," she said, smiling up at him.

Clint picked her up and slipped a hand around Natasha when she shut off the stove. "Thank you girls," he said. And then he rubbed a hand against Natasha's stomach. "And you too," he added.

Valya beamed. "Want some toast, Daddy?"

Natasha would never let him forget the day he ate burnt toast. Ever.


	3. First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valya's first day at school

“No I don't want to go.” Valya held a fistful of Natasha's shirt and buried her face in her shoulder. They stood outside the classroom at Valya's elementary school.

“Я знаю, воробей, но вы будете веселиться с детьми своего возраста,”

Valya shook her head. "I have Peter and Uncle Bruce."

Natasha sighed. “Just try school, okay? You can tell me all about it when I pick you up.” She detached the child from her shoulder and set her on the ground. "I'll walk into the classroom with you," she decided, taking her daughter's hand. She didn't miss the frightened look Valya sent her when she left the classroom.

 ---

When Natasha came in that afternoon to pick up Valya, the little girl barreled into her arms. She hoisted her up on her hip. “How was it, ангел?”

The teacher waved to her and Natasha took it as leave from the room. Valya clutched at her mother. “We painted today and then there was recess and I taught the other girls how to do a proper cartwheel.” Her babbling switched to Russian, eliciting a few stares from other parents. “And I already know how to read. Does that mean I don't have to go back?” She blinked at Natasha, green eyes wide.

Natasha laughed. “Walk on your own, воробей,” she replied in English. When the girl squirmed down, she continued, “Do you want to go back?”

Valya shrugged, gripping Natasha's hand tightly. “One more day?”

Natasha nodded. “Why don't you go tell Peter all about your day when we get back and we can get ice cream with Daddy after dinner, okay?” She buckled Valya into the SHIELD issued car.

She nodded enthusiastically, clutching the stuffed moose Natasha had left on her seat for her. “I bet he's going to be jealous,” she said.

“I'm sure he will be.”


	4. Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valya enthusiastically convinces Clint to wake up early and make pancakes for breakfast.

A weight dropped onto the bed and Clint opened his eyes.

“Daddy! Daddy, make pancakes for breakfast, please?”

He rubbed his face and smiled at little Valya, who had just turned five. She climbed between him and a still sleeping Natasha, who had come home from a mission early that morning and had fallen into the bed without a word. Clint slipped an arm around his daughter. “If you don't wake Mama up, I'll make them.”

She wriggled and climbed over him, hopping to the floor and scampering out of her parent's bedroom. Clint pressed a kiss to his sleeping wife's shoulder and climbed out of the bed, putting a shirt on and going out to the kitchen. Valya was sitting on the counter, swinging her legs enthusiastically. Clint thought it was a crime to wake up before 8 on a weekend. But he good-naturedly started putting together the ingredients for pancakes.

“I'll let you flip one of them if you promise not to drop it, sparrow,” he said as he put the stovetop on.

She slid off the counter and bounced on her toes, and he picked her up and let her stir the batter. “Daddy, can we give Mama her breakfast in bed?”

He sat her on the counter again and tucked a curl behind her ear. “Yes, we can. Why don't you go get the bacon out of the fridge? And be careful, don't burn yourself.”

The little girl had to reach up to put the package beside the stove, being eye level with the counter, and she helped Clint put blueberries into the cooking batter. They made up a plate for Natasha and Clint helped Valya balance the tray and held it for her while she crawled up onto the bed to wake up Natasha.

“Mama, guess what we brought you!” She played with Natasha's long red hair, twirling it around her fingers until Natasha rolled onto her back and opened her eyes. Valya bounced on the bed.

“You brought breakfast? Did you make it, воробей?” She sat up against the headboard and pulled her daughter against her side.

Valya nodded enthusiastically. Clint set the tray on his wife's lap. “Geallaim agam gur féidir leat dul ar ais a chodladh tar éis seo,” he said to her.

“Not fair!” Valya pouted.

“Why don't you stay here and I'll get our plates out of the kitchen.”

She stopped pouting and snuggled against Natasha. “Do you like it?” she asked.

Natasha smiled and kissed Valya's head. “It's perfect, воробей. Thank you for the surprise.”

“I missed you, Mama.”

Natasha wrapped an arm around the little girl and looked at where Clint was now standing in the doorway. “I always miss you,” she said. “That's why I always come home.”

 

* * *

 

*I promise you can go back to sleep after this


	5. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and Clint come home from a long mission

Natasha didn't want to go back to their apartment to clean up when they exited the helicopter. They went straight to the Stark Tower because she couldn't wait another hour to see her little daughter.

Valya barreled into them as soon as they entered Steve's floor, and Natasha crouched and pulled the girl into her arms. “I missed you, Mama,” she said in Russian.

“I missed you too, воробей,” Natasha replied. She buried her face in the golden curls and closed her eyes, as if this was the last time she would see Valya.

Clint hung back. Valya was her mother's daughter through and through, and well, he liked watching Natasha do things out of her comfort zone. Being a mother was way out of her comfort zone. He waited until Natasha had the six year old on her hip before coming over. “Hello, little one,” he said. “Don't I get a warm welcome?”

Valya squirmed into his arms. “I'm not little, Daddy,” she said with an air of importance. 

He hugged her tightly. “No, you're not anymore.”

“I love you,” she said, snuggling against him.

“I love you too, Val.”

And then she was back in her mother's arms, begging to go home so she could sleep in their bed because Steve had only let her do that once but then he got annoyed with her. Natasha laughed. “Come on, ребенок,” she said. “Let's go home.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury gets to be a grandfather.
> 
> But he only pretends to like it.

“Grandpa, when are Mama and Daddy coming home?”

Fury looked down to see little Valya standing beside him, clutching her stuffed moose and staring up at him with wide green eyes. He picked the little girl up. “Everyone will be back in a few days,” he said. 

“They're all going to be okay right? They're going to save the world again?”

“Your parents are the best agents I have. They're going to save the world and come home just for you.” He brought the little girl back to the room she was sleeping in and set her down on the bed. “They love you a lot, you know.”

Valya nodded. She handed the moose to Fury. “Tell me another story?” she asked, snuggling back under the covers.

Fury tucked the stuffed animal under the blanket with her. “Once upon a time there was a princess so beautiful that everyone in the kingdom loved her.” He went on to tell her an abridged version of Sleeping Beauty.

“Grandpa, why does the princess always get saved? I think the princess should do the saving. Like Mama.”

“People don't know your mama or else they would have the princesses do the saving.”

Valya closed her eyes. “They should know Mama,” she said decisively. 

He chuckled at the sleeping child. “I don't think they should,” he said to himself. “But maybe they should know you.”


	7. Happy Birthday, Valya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha gives Valya a special present for her 13th birthday

Natasha came into Valya's room when she was getting ready for bed and sat beside her at the edge of her bed. “Happy birthday, воробей,” she said, slipping a small box into her daughter's hand. She had just gotten home from a mission in time to spend the end of her daughter's birthday with her.

The box held a simple ring made of three silver bands. “Thank you, Mama,” Valya said, slipping it on her finger.

Natasha reached gently and moved it to her ring finger. “It's a purity ring. I want you to wear it as a reminder that your body isn't to be used as a lure. Because it becomes a trap for you. I don't want you following in my footsteps.” She wrapped her arms around Valya's thin shoulders. “You're a woman now, but also now a teenager.”

Valya nodded against her mother. “I'll never take it off,” she said resolutely. “I love you, Mama.”

Natasha closed her eyes and pressed her lips against Val's head. “I love you too, ангел,” she murmured. “I know you'll make the right decisions.”

 ---

Five years later Valya came home from a week outside of the city with Peter. Natasha noticed there was something different about her and the ring was gone. She smiled a little to herself and decided not to mention it. Clint noticed too but Natasha pulled him aside. “Please, don't say anything about it, okay?” she asked.

He nodded. “I'm sure it was the right decision.”


	8. Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some quality Peter and Valya time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah Peter and Val grew up together and are totally bros

“Peter, I'm hungry,” Valya whined, rolling onto her back and looking up at her friend, who was currently hanging from the ceiling.

“You're always hungry, Val.”

She made a face and reached for his hair, tugging on it, and nearly causing him to drop onto the floor.

“Fine, we'll get some pizza. But you're ordering.” He adjusted his balance and dropped onto his bed. Peter hung over the side, and the phone hit him in the shoulder. He snatched it before it hit the ground.

“You're ordering now,” she smirked, standing and sitting on his back. After a moment, she turned and lay down on his back, resting her chin on his shoulder. “Come on, Peter. Please?” She nipped his ear.

“Ugh, fine.” He had the pizza place's number memorized. “Hello?... Yes, it's Peter.... Can I get two large pizzas, one with pepperoni and sausage and the other hawaiian?...Thank you.” He hung up.

“'Yes, it's Peter.'” Valya mimicked, taking the phone from him. “You gotta find another pizza place if they know you by your voice now.” She tossed it onto his pillow.

“Can you get off of me?” He reached around and tugged on her shirt, trying to get her to roll over.

“Can you get off of me?”

“Valya, this isn't funny, you could crack one of my ribs.” She was already making it hard to breathe.

She grunted and moved to lay beside him on her back. “Spider boy not a fan of people crushing him? Such a shame.”

Peter pulled on her pony tail gently. “Only by people like you.”

Valya made another face. “Only by people like you,” she repeated. “What sort of people like me?”

Peter mirrored her face. “Only you.”

She pushed him. “Asshole.”

“Not sharing my pizza with you, then. Since I ordered.” He grinned at her.

“I give up on you,” Valya said, exasperated, and she rolled onto her side, facing away from him.

“They'll be here in like ten minutes, Val,” Peter said, poking her back. “I can't eat two pizzas myself.”

“Yes you can.”

“Yeah but so could you.”

“Shut up, Parker.”

“Make me.”


	9. Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valya overhears some things she shouldn't while helping get dinner ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alek was born when Valya was eight. I know he's not really mentioned in a lot of stuff, but that's because right now, I tend to focus on her. Maybe some day I'll write about him.

 Clint designated Friday night as the day that everyone helped him make dinner. Natasha and Valya had persuaded him to make his 6 cheese lasagna, and the rest of them were making the sides. Natasha was making a salad, and Valya was helping Alek with the garlic bread, instructing him on the proper way to hold the knife to butter the bread.

Natasha took the opportunity to slip beside Clint. “Tá mé ag dul a thiomána tú go dtí scream tú le Dia nach raibh a fhios agat ann, Clint.” She bumped her hip against his and heard a knife clatter to the floor behind her.

“Jesus Christ, Mama!”

Natasha and Clint turned to see Valya staring at them, mouth open. Alek looked on, confused. Valya looked slightly disgusted.

“Shit,” Clint said.

Natasha felt a blush creep up her neck. “Valya, abhraíonn tú Gaeilge?”

“Yes. I do. I thought, well, thanks for making me regret learning it in my spare time.” She turned away and left the kitchen, disappearing into her bedroom.

Alek looked at his parents. “What just happened?”

They exchanged a look. “Nothing important,” Natasha said. She came over to her son. “I'll help you with this, and then go get Val when dinner's ready.” He shrugged and went back to the food.

When the lasagna was cooking, Natasha knocked on Valya's bedroom door. “воробей? Can I come in?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Valya was sitting on the floor beside her bed, head in her hands. “Mama, please, for my sake, keep your conversations with Daddy appropriate.”

Natasha sat beside her daughter. “I'm so, so sorry, ангел. We didn't actually think you'd bother to learn the language. It was our thing ever since you were born.” She wrapped her arms around Valya.

“Promise you won't do this again?” She ducked her head into her mother's shoulder.

“If you come out and eat dinner with us, I promise I won't.”

Valya nodded and followed her mother back into the kitchen, refusing to make eye contact with Clint throughout the meal. He tried to apologize but a look from Natasha kept the words at bay.

“She's embarrassed,” Natasha told him later. “A 17 year old shouldn't have to be privy to her parent's sex life.”

Clint groaned. “I know that, I only wish there was a way to take it all back.”

A smile played on Natasha's lips. “Well there's not but maybe one day she'll understand.”

 

* * *

 

 

*I'm going to ride you until you scream to a god you don't know (I don't speak Irish or anything, so this was just at translation)

*You understand Gaelic?


	10. College

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valya and Peter make a decision about their relationship, and the fact that they're going to be parting ways for the next few years.

Valya woke up pressed against Peter's side. She brushed her nose across his bare shoulder. It was their last day together before he left for Penn State. “Don't do anything stupid out there, okay? No Spiderman theatrics. I want you home in one piece. More importantly I want you home.”

He slipped his hand under her shirt (his shirt) and rested it on her waist. “Take care of yourself over at NYU okay? I know you could do well in a fight, but don't let it come to that.”

She ducked her head and pulled herself up so she could look down at him. “I promise.”

Peter moved her curls away from where they were hanging down over her face. “Promise me that if you meet someone that you know they're the one before you give them anything. Take your time.”

“And if it doesn't work out?” She brushed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Then we still have this, right?” They had decided that this week would be theirs alone and that it wouldn't change anything. It was two friends taking a step deeper into their relationship and nothing more.

“We'll always have this, Val.” He ran a hand up and down her back.

“You know I love you, right?”

“And I love you too. I always have.”

Valya wiggled against him. “Can I keep this shirt?”

Peter laughed. “As long as you promise not to lose it.”

“Of course not.” She kissed him more fully now and he slipped his shirt over her head. The sex was slow, gentle, and sweet, the way it had been all week. It defined their friendship, and when they were both spent, Valya curled up again. She played with the ring on her finger. “Peter, you should have this.” She slipped the silver band off and pressed it into his hand.

Peter turned the ring in his fingers and looked at her. “Valya, I can't take this.”

“Yes you can. It's yours. To help you remember.” She said nothing on the matter until, when they were finally ready, they pulled up in front of her building.

“Valya, I got something for you.” Peter reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a necklace box. Inside was a gold chain with two rings on it, one with each of their birthstones. “This way we'll be together no matter what.” He helped her put it on and brushed a kiss against the nape of her neck when he was finished. “Take care, Val. I'll see you in a few months for Christmas, okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I've said before, they're just bros.
> 
> seriously.
> 
> If you have any questions, just let me know, I have like headcanons upon headcanons for this stuff.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valya and Clint get her mother a present,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so this is when she was four, but I've only just found this, so it's a bit out of order with the ages. Oh well. We can't all be perfect, now can we?
> 
> This is a bit of introspection on Clint's part  
> But still, Valya's a part of it.

 He didn't start taking his bow out when she was playing until she was four. And then he found that she was curious about it.

Natasha glared at him. “Not until she's nine, you promised.”

“It can't hurt just to teach her a little.” He picked up Valya and set her on his lap. “Don't listen to Mommy,” he said to her. “She just wants you all to herself.”

It was true, Natasha was fiercely protective over her daughter, especially when it came to Tony and Steve.

Valya laughed. “Mommy loves me more than you.” She had wandered down to the basement one night, not able to sleep, and found them sparring in the gym. Apparently Tasha had been beating him quite handily (as usual).

Clint whispered something in her ear and she nodded excitedly. She darted inside.

“What is she doing?” Natasha asked, coming to stand in front of him.

He pulled her down onto his lap so she was sitting across him. “You'll see,” he smiled.

“Не умничайте со мной,” she growled. She tried to stand, but his grip tightened.

Valya came out with a gift bag. She held it up. “Is this it?”

He nodded and she gave it to him. “If you promise to let me at least teach her a little, you can have it.”

“Подкуп не является хорошим планом,” she replied, folding her arms. “Вы знаете, что происходит.”

“Daddy, what's she saying?” Their daughter bounced on her toes.

“Yes on one condition. The arrows can't have tips.” Natasha grabbed the bag from his hands. “Deal?”

Valya clapped. “Open it!” she squealed.

From the tissue paper, Natasha pulled out red ballet slippers. She looked at Clint.

“You mentioned you wanted to start again and so I figured....”

“Я буду заботиться о тебе позже,” she said with a grin, setting the slippers on the table.

Not wanting to be left out, Valya climbed into her lap. Clint pretended to wince at the extra weight. He smiled when Natasha kissed her head. There wasn't a white picket fence, but it was still his family. And they were perfect.


End file.
